


The Lone Omega

by WhiteWolfAngeni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Finstock mentioned, Foster Care, Gen, Kitsune, No shipping, Oni, Pack Dynamics, Werewolves, alpha/beta/omega, future seeing/dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfAngeni/pseuds/WhiteWolfAngeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an omega is not easy. It is hard to be a part of a pack when you move around alot. Moving to Beacon Hills is a new start and maybe Camren's chance at being part of a pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New School, New Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> so i don't know if people will like this but i am enjoying writing it. please if you read it give feedback.  
> Also i am not the best at completely portraying characters.

Being the new kid is never easy. You walk down the hallway as everyone is finding and grouping with their friends. You are ignored, left out. An omega among each individual pack. The want for friends, the need is overwhelming. It is the same in every school. And just like in every school there is the one person who is friendly towards you just cause you are the new kid.

"Hi I'm Scott. Welcome to Beacon Hills."

"Camren." He reaches out and takes Scott's hand. He can smell him, Smell what he is. Scott can smell him as well. Camren tenses.

"Don't worry you're okay. I'm not going to do anything."

"Thanks." Camren fumbles with his books as he tries to get his locker open. He is nervous under the Alpha's gaze. Scott helps him to pick up his books. "So who do you have for home room?" I'll help you find it." Before he can answer Scott has his schedule in his hands. "Oh man you have Coach Finstock for home room." The passing bell begins to ring. "Come on or you are going to be late." Camren closes his locker and runs after Scott.

* * *

 Introductions in home room went smoothly. The guy Scott called Coach seemed interesting. The class...well Camren was still on the fence about them. The school day progressed without a hitch. At lunch Scott tried to get him to sit with his group but Camren chose to sit alone. He didn't want to intrude on Scott's group of friends, his pack. At the end of the day Scott came to meet him again at his locker. There was another guy with him, a human.

"Hey why don't you join the lacrosse team? we are in the middle of cross country right now but wither way it is a good way to make friends." So Scott noticed. Of course he did he's and Alpha.

"Yeah besides Coach seemed to like you. I'm Stiles by the way." Stiles what a weird name.

"Camren." They shook hands.

"Camren!" A woman stood in the entrance to the hall.

"Sorry I have to go." He turned to the woman.

"See you tomorrow then."

"Camren turned to see Scott smiling back at him. "Yeah." He left with the woman.

* * *

The ride home was ridiculously quiet giving him time to reflect. Camren had moved from foster home to foster home since he lost his parents at a young age. For this reason he had never found a pack, never had a chance to actually. The car parked in the driveway to a small house. There were other houses surrounding it. Camren moved to leave the vehicle but the woman stopped him. "Camren I want to talk." He sat Back into the seat. "I am more tolerant than most but this is the third school, third move. You need to be careful here. I can't afford to move a fourth time." They had had to move this time due to him getting into a physical altercation with the captain of the basketball team. He had been going after a girl in Camren's class and Camren stood up for her, and was subsequently suspended. Julia felt that was no longer a good fit and decided to try him in her home school.

"I understand."

"Do you really?"

"Yes!"

"Camren don't take that tone with me. Not after everything I have done for you."

"Whatever Julia." He exited the car and stormed off. Why didn't she just give up on him like everyone else did? Why out herself through all of the hardships of raising him? He appreciated it, but thinking of how much she had given up it made him angry. He wished she had given up a long time ago. Maybe it would have been easier on both of them if she had.

Camren started on his homework. Around six there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Julia entered and sat on his bed. He was working at his desk ignoring her.

"Cam I know this must be hard for you..." She paused. "Actually I don't know how hard it is but I think I can guess. I am just trying to make a better life for you...for both of us." Camren didn't answer her. " I have to go to work." She was a nurse and had landed the night shift. "Dinner is in the fridge. Keep the doors locked. Don't go out unless you have to." Sometimes Camren got stir crazy and needed to go for runs to let out stress. "Cam I really hope this one works. I will see you in the morning." Julia left Camren's room. He could hear when she had left the driveway. Camren tossed himself onto his bed. He closed his eyes and just listened. He could hear everything clearly. The neighbors to the right had a new baby who was up crying. The neighbors to the left were having a lovers quarrel and across the street... Camren's eyes flew open. He was done listening for a while and instead went to heat up his dinner. He sat eating the lasagna his mom had left him when he heard a wolf howl. he ran to the window to try and pinpoint where it was coming from. It was the sound of an Alpha. Camren's eyes turn yellow. He shakes his head to try and clear it. This Alpha is really strong. Camren grabs his wrist and begins to dig his claws in knowing the pain will help him to ignore the Alpha's call. Could this Alpha be Scott? He staggers back the want to join this Alpha is strong. Through the pain he is able to ignore the want, the need. There is a howl in answer to the Alpha. The howl is like that of a Beta but different. He must be in that Alpha's pack. Camren went back to eating his dinner.

Later on that evening quite close to morning, while he was still up studying, Camren heard a noise. He climbed out of bed. at first he thought it might be Julia, but he hadn't heard her car pull in. He went out to the kitchen where it seemed the noise had come from. He shifted his claws as he went to investigate the sound. He heard Julia's car pull up and ran outside.

"Camren what's wrong?" She asked seeing him shift into his werewolf form.

"I don't know." He takes a protective stance in front of her and growls. The sun was starting to come up. He could no longer hear what it was that had entered their house.

"Camren why don't you go inside and get cleaned up for school."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to go lay down some mountain ash."

 


	2. A Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia tries to help Camren make friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter name sucks i know but i couldn't think of anything else  
> Might be a bit long

"Hey Camren." Scott called seeing him get out of Julia's car.

"Morning." He was exhausted. It had become a normal occurrence, him staying up waiting for Julia's return. He worried about her.

"Hey is your Mom Julia Micalis?"

"Yeah why?"

"My mom met her last night at work. How does she like working the night shift?"

"It's okay." Truth is, with everything that had gone on this morning he had neglected to ask her how her shift went. The passing bell rang.

"Got to go. See you at lunch." Scott met up with stiles and headed off to class. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

It turned out to be a harder than he previously thought. He had read the wrong chapter for english and when asked a question about said chapter made a fool of himself by having to admit to the teacher he didn't read the chapter. It was that or try to answer the question and it be blatantly obvious he didn't read the chapter. He could tell the teacher was not happy with him but moved on to the next victim.

At lunch Scott tried to get him to sit with his group. Camren tried to ignore him and sit on his own but two guys came up behind him. One grabbed his tray while the other gently pushed Camren toward the table where Scott and his friends were. "Hey!" The one who took his tray sat down at Scott's table putting the tray in the empty seat next to him.

"Come on kid join us. Eating alone can't be too fun." He could tell both of them, twins, were omega's like himself. What were they doing with Scott's pack? Camren was hungry (his stomach had been in knots after the incident that morning and he had skipped breakfast) and really wanted his food back so reluctantly he sat down next to one of the twins. "I'm Ethan."

"Aiden" One at a time they reached out their hands to shake his.

"I'm Camren"

"So Camren what brings you to Beacon Hills?" One of the ladies in the group ( he would later find out her name was Allison) asked.

"Jul...My Mom and i just needed a fresh start.

"Yeah. Seems like a lot of us are looking for that here." When Aiden said this he looked at one of the other ladies. Camren thought he remembered her introducing herself the day before. Lydia wasn't it?

Camren went to take a bite of what most likely was supposed to be spaghetti. "So when did you become a werewolf?" Stiles asked. Camren started choking.

"Stiles." Lydia scolded. Ethan began slapping his back to help him. He began coughing.

"Wha...How did you know?" Stiles was human.

"yeah well..." Scott had told him about Camren.

"So when was it?"

"My parents were wolves."

"I take it they are no longer in the picture?"

"Yeah." His parents had been taken from him by a hunter.

"Sorry." Allison said. They locked eyes as if she knew what had taken them. Stiles quickly changed the subject to lacrosse.

"Yeah coach is looking for a new player. You should go talk to him." All of the guys who were in lacrosse agreed with Stiles.

"Maybe." He wasn't big on the extracurriculars.

* * *

"So how was school?"

"Good." He lied.

"That's good to hear. I have to make a stop somewhere before we go home."

"Why?"

"We ran out of mountain ash. I am going to see a friend about getting some more." Julia drove to what looked like a veterinary clinic. 

"Your friend is a veterinarian?"

"Among other things.

"So he's a druid like you."

"yes." They entered the building even though the sign said closed.

"We're closed." A man's voice called from the back.

"I have an appointment." The man popped his head out from the back room.

"Julia!" He came out to give her a hug. "It is good to see you. Thank you for calling earlier."

"No problem." 

"And you must be Camren." The man reached out his hand to shake Camren's. Camren was reluctant but if Julia trusted him, I guess he could to.

"So what can I help you with? You didn't really explain on the phone." The man lead Julia towards the back.

"I need some mountain ash..." She began explaining the events of the morning to him as they moved out of earshot. Camren stayed out in the waiting area. He started to doze off.

"Hey Camren." The voice jolted him awake.

"Scott? What?"

"I work here. Your mom told me you were out here." Julia and the vet came back. Julia was carrying a large bag.

"Julia I can get that for you." Camren went to reach for the bag.

"Nope I've got it.

"Hello Mrs. Micalis."

"Hello Scott. Call me Julia."

"Okay. Julia my mom was wondering if you wanted her to bring anything to dinner?" Dinner what was Scott talking about?

"Nope. Just you and the other young man living with you. What's his name?"

"Isaac."

"Yes. See you all later tonight." Both she and Camren left.

* * *

"They are coming over for dinner?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I forgot to mention it to you but with everything that happened..."

"yes but dinner?"

"Camren it will be fine besides I thought you and Scott were friends."

"it is only day two of School. I don't think it qualifies as friendship." 

"Well Melissa was very helpful in getting me situated at the hospital so I thought I would invite her and her boys over for dinner as a thank you." They pulled into the driveway. "Pick up your room and then come help me with dinner." His room was spotless, (He has OCD) since in life cleanliness was the only thing he could control. He just organized his school books into a neat pile on his desk and went to the kitchen to assist Julia with the pot roast.

* * *

"Cam could you get the door?" Camren opened the door to Melissa, Scott, and Isaac waiting in the entryway.

"Hi. You must be Camren. Scott has told me about you." She had a bottle of wine in her hands. That's right it is usually customary for adults to bring each other wine when invited over to dinner. "Can we come in?"

"Oh yeah of course. Go ahead amd find a seat." He motioned to the living room. "Jul...mom will have dinner ready soon." He took the bottle from Melissa and headed back to the kitchen. He put the bottle on the counter and leaned against the wall. It was going to be an interesting dinner tonight. The door bell rang.

"Oh Camren could you get that please?" Who could that be? He opened the door to see a man standing in the entryway. he was wearing a black coat.

"Hello is this the house of Julia Micalis?" Camren could smell him. He was a wolf as well.

"Why do you need to know?" Camren practically growled.

"Peter!" Julia's voice ssaid behind him. She went up to the door.

"Julia It is good to see you again. How long has it been?"

"Eleven years."

"Well you look as beautiful as ever." He pulled out a buque of flowers. Carnations to be exact. 

"Oh Peter thank you. Come on in."

"Julia." Camren said in a warning tone. There were too many people, wolves, here for his liking.

"Camren it's okay Peter is a family friend." The man passed Camren with a smirk on his face. Camren reached out and grabbed the man's forearm. 

"You touch her and you will regret it." Peter just laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Peter headed towards the living room where the others were. Scott looed angry, Isaac looked annoyed, and Melissa looked confused. The air in the room was so tense you could choke on it. Camren wished the dinner was over already.

"All right everyone. The food is ready." Thank god! Camren scrambled to the table. Julia let Peter sit at the head while Scott sat opposite him at the other end. To the left of Peter sat Julia and Camren sat next to her. Melissa sat next to Scott (mostly cause Scott didn't trust Peter near his mom) so Isaac was stuck next to Peter. The adults practically dominated the conversation. Camren sat quietly picking at his food, while Scott and Isaac tried to join the conversation.

"Julia may I be excused?" 

"Sure. Why don't you take Scott and Isaac with you?" Camren was about to argue when Melissa broke in.

"Yes that's a great idea."

"Actually I think I will start the dishes."

"No Camren, you hang out with your friends. I will take care of dishes tonight."

"I'll help so you don't have so many to do."

"Thank you Melissa." They way they spoke...it was if they had planned this. Camren reluctantly showed Scott and Isaac his room. They sat on his bed while he pulled out the chair to his desk.

"Wow your room is..."

"Extremely clean."

"I have OCD." Camren ignored them and listened in to the conversation downstairs.

"He is awfully young to be an omega."

"That's why I asked Melissa to bring Scott and Isaac." So they did plan this.

"What happened? Why has he not found a pack yet?"

"The foster system really isn't conducive to being in a pack. Trust me Camren has tried. I think at this point though he has just given up trying."

"Why then are you trying to get him to now?" Camren could no longer hear their conversation as Julia went around and turned on every appliance that made noise in the kitchen. Julia must have realized he was listening in.

"Camren...Camren...Camren!" He just now realized Scott had been trying to get his attention.

"huh?"

"I was asking if you were prepared for tomorrow night?" Tomorrow was the full moon. He had found his anchor recently but the full moon used to fill him with dread. It was usually due to his changing during the full moon that had him moving from foster home to foster home.

"yeah I'm ready."

"Do you want to meet with us? We can possibly help you if you need."

"No I'm fine. I have it under control." There was always that room in the basement if he had any problems.

"Alright." He could tell Scott and Isaac were trying to be inclusive. He just didn't want to be a part of a pack just to have it ripped from him if they move away again. " Just be careful. There are these things, these Oni. They are going after all of us." Scott and Isaac showed him their marks. Camren shared the events from the morning which worried them. Melissa called up to tell Scott and Isaac that she was ready to leave. They bid their farewells. It wasn't too long after that peter also left. He could hear the man's car as it left.

That night Julia had off of work, so they had a movie night. Camren fell asleep before the movie even started. Julia put a blanket over him as he slept on the couch. When the movie was over, since he was still sound asleep, Julia left him on the couch and headed up to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Camren is extremely protective of Julia this is just due to her being the only stable relationship in his life.


	3. Nightmares Become Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is going to be short.  
> sorry if this is a weak chapter.

In his sleep Camren had a dream. In this dream, it was the full moon. Julia was coming home from work. He greeted her at her car. Suddenly they were surrounded by five shadowy figures in masks. One of them grabbed his face and stared at him looking into his soul. Julia tried to stop them but she was stabbed by one of them. Camren collapsed near Julia watching her bleed out. In his dream he tried to yell to her but no sound came out.

"Cam...Camren" He jolted awake. Julia was sitting near him trying to calm him down. It was still dark out. He looked at Julia. She seemed perfectly fine. He hugged her.

"You're okay."

"Of course I am. Whatever it was, it was just a dream."

"It felt so real." Eerily so.

"Well everything is fine now." She smoothed his hair lovingly. "Why don't you head upstairs to your room and try to get some sleep." Camren complied and headed up to his room but he didn't go to sleep. He waited till he was sure Julia was back asleep. He crawled out of bed and sat down in front of her bedroom door, guarding her the rest of the night

* * *

At lunch that day when Scott asked him to sit with him, and before the twins could force him, he sat with their group. Ethan and Aiden high fived each other. He sat near Isaac this time. "So if you don't mind me asking, these oni what are they after? What do they want?"

"They are looking for this thing called a nogitsune, it's some kind of dark kitsune." 

"What is a kitsune?"

"Kitsune are fox demons in Japanese myth. That is what I am." A girl Scott called Kira came and sat down. Yesterday she and Camren barely spoke to one another (mostly due to Camren's shyness). Camren had seen her around school and had noticed the bright glow around her. an aura for lack of a better term. He would have asked but felt it to awkward going up to someone at random and asking 'what are you?'

"Are you this nogitsune?"

"No!" She said quickly. "I passed." She showed him her mark, same as Scott and Isaac's, behind the ear.

"So they are not trying to harm us?"

"Nope just be careful though. They don't particularly like people getting in their way."

* * *

"Camren I'm sorry but I got called in for work."

"But tonight is the full moon." Julia always took off the first night of the full moon to keep an eye on him.

"I know. I wan't be there all night. Just for couple of hours." Camren let out a sort of whine. Julia has never missed a full moon. "Don't worry I promise I will be there when you start to shift. Melissa is taking over for me." With Melissa in the know about werewolfy things Camren felt at ease. "All right you have a couple hours before the full moon. Try to get some homework done and eat dinner. I will be back before you know it." Camren out of the blue gave her a hug goodbye. She returned the hug. "Alright be safe." She turned and left the house.

"You too mom."

* * *

 

Julia cried as she drove herself to work. That was the first time Camren had shown her and affection like that. They had hugged, but usually only when he was scared. She pulled into work and wiped her tears.

* * *

Camren locked himself in the basement when he felt it was time and waited for the change. "Camren I'm home." There was a crash.

"Julia?!" Camren began panicking. "Julia!" No answer. He couldn't tell what was going on upstairs. "Julia!...Mom!" The door flew open and Julia ran down the stairs. She had sais in her hands.

"Camren get behind me."

"What's going on? ugh." The change was starting. No not while Julia was in the room. Two black figures like in his dream appeared in the room with them. 

"Camren stay behind me." Julia got into a fighting stance. There was no way she was going to let these things touch her son. 

"Julia it is fine. They aren't going to hurt me." The oni moved closer. Camren let out a pained cry.

"Camren..."

"I'm fine." The oni moved closer separating him from Julia. One of them reached out and grabbed his head. He couldn't move. it was painful and cold. The eyes looked like they were searching into his soul. He let out pained whimpers.

"Camren!" Julia stabbed the oni with her sai. It let go of Camren who slumped to the floor. The other oni pulled a sword out of himself and stabbed Julia in the stomach. She fell to the ground clutching her injury.

"Mom!" Camren was able to push through the cold feeling and out of his daze. The oni disappeared, their work done. "Mom. Mom. Mom." Tears rolled down Camren's cheek as he shook Julia. She groaned and was slipping into unconsciousness. "Mom please." Still crying he reached into  her pocket for her cell phone. Shaking he dialed 911.

"Hello 911 what's your emergency?"

"My mom's been stabbed."

"Okay son calm down is she still breathing?" He checked for breathing.

"Yes."

"Okay where are you?" Camren gave the operator the address. Okay help is on the way." Camren sat next to Julia. He let out a howl, partly out of sorrow and partly in the hope that someone would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to me julia was a fighter, so i decided to portray her in this chapter as one with weapons hidden kind of like the argents, except she only has her sai.   
> i only wrote in two oni cause stiles defeated the other three.


	4. Julia's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia's reason for returning to Beacon Hills is revealed. Also a short snippet into Camren's life before Julia.

Scott and Isaac heard the young omega's howl. Scott was at home while Isaac was at Allison's. They both came (Scott on his motorcycle, Isaac with Allison in her car) in time to see the ambulance taking Julia away. Allison was the first to run and comfort him.

"Camren." She hugged him and he turned into the older girl crying into her shoulder. "Come on we will meet up with her at the hospital." She lead him to her car. Scott noticed the mark behind Camren's ear.

"Was it them?"

"Yeah." Scott felt guilty for not keeping an eye on the kid.

* * *

Melissa found Camren sleeping in the waiting room. Julia had been taken into surgery and was still being patched up. Melissa brought him a blanket and Allison (who was watching over Camren) helped arrange it around him. Isaac paced while biting his thumb. "Mom how is she?"

"Melissa." Sheriff Stilinski came  to them. Stiles was with him. "I just talked to the doctors. she is going to pull through, but there is no way she can go home right now. I'm trying to find a place for him to stay just for tonight..."

"I'll take him." If she could handle two werewolf boys she could handle a third for the night.

"Melissa thank you." The sheriff lokked tired. "I'll take care of placement in the morning."

"Placement? Mom what's going on?" Scott asked.

"No need. Julia had an emergency contact who is willing to take Camren in. The paperwork just needs to be finalized."

"Okay I'll..."

"Don't worry I'll contact him and let him know."

"Melissa you're a lifesaver." Sheriff Stilinski left since he had gotten Camren's statement earlier.

"Camren sweetie get up." Camren stirred. "Come on lets get you home." 

Once home Scott gave up his room to Camren and slept on the couch since there were only three rooms. It bothered Camren, Scott was the alpha, he shouldn't have to give up his room for him. However Camren was exhausted and soon sleep overcame him.

* * *

Melissa didn't wake him when she woke the other two. Instead she called the school and explained the situation, letting them know he would not be in school. After Camren woke and had breakfast she brought him to visit Julia.

"Cam..." Julia said groggily. She was on pain killers and so everything was hazy. She reached up and touched his face. tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Mom I'm so sorry."

"Shh. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault." They talked for a bit until Melissa came to get Camren. Camren leftt he room first. As Melissa went to follow Julia grabbed her arm. "Melissa I think it is time he knew. Could you please..."

"Don't worry I will let him know" She patted the woman's hand and then left the room. She took Camren aside out in the waiting room. "Camren your mother wanted me to let you know something. She...Julia was diagnosed with late stage lung cancer. she wasn't given long to live." Camren knows Julia used to smoke. He just never thought it would catch up with her.

"But I would have known." Wolves can smell that sort of thing.

"I don't know how she hide it from you but she didn't have long to live. At the most they gave her a year. That's why she brought you to her hometown." Camren got up and began pacing. " I have called someone to take you in. He will be here shortly." Melissa looked up. "Actually he's here now." Camren looked up to see Peter Hale coming towards them. He looked worried. There was another man who Camren didn't know with him.

"Where is she? How is she?"

"Peter calm down. She is resting right now." At this Peter noticeably relaxed. "Right now the best thing would be to help get Camren situated. It would ease her worries." Wait a minute his mom planned to leave him with that guy?!

"Yes of course."

"Alright follow me."Melissa took Peter with her. The man stood arms crossed in front of Camren. Neither spoke to the other. Melissa came back with Peter after a while. "Okay then everything is set. The police said it would be okay for him to grab things from his room, so long as he doesn't disturb the crime scene."

"Okay Kiddo ready to go?" Peter reached out his hand to ruffle his hair. Camren moved away from his hand and gave a low almost inaudible growl in warning. Peter retracted his hand in surprise.

"Peter." Melissa motioned to Peter and Derek to come talk with her away from Camren. "I looked up his file. There was one other foster parent besides Julia he stayed with for a prolonged period of time. lets just say because of him the boy doesn't trust others, especially male figures." She looked at the young man. "You two have your work cut out for you." She knew Camren's file was confidential, what she knew came from what Julia had told her.

"Just him. The kid is your responsibility not mine."

"Derek Camren needs someone he can put his trust in right now, and I don;t think Peter is the best person for the job." Peter was about to protest. "I understand that Julia trusts you but also understand that I do not."

"And you think I can fill the parental role?"

"Quite frankly yes." Derek went to leave but as he passed, Camren reached his hand out to grab Derek's fore arm. not a single word passed between the two. Derek started walking and Camren followed neither talking.

"Well it's a start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know wolves can smell when someone has cancer. i am counting on the defense that julia has druid knowledge and would know how to hide it.  
> so i am planning to update every moonday in honor of moonday.


	5. Camren's Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camren is now bunking in the loft with Peter and Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small chapter

Camren bunked at Derek's loft due to not wanting to spend the night at Peter's I mean who could blame him. Derek had hosted Peter a couple of nights so he had the extra room. Plus Cora's room was currently vacant. Derek and Camren were downstairs eating breakfast when Peter (who had also spent the night) came down to join them. " Morning boys." Derek is the only one who acknowledges him. The door to the loft slides open to reveal Scott, Stiles and Isaac.

"Hey Derek." Derek looked up but didn't say anything. Camren looked between the two then at Peter who looked confused.

"You called them?"

"No I called him. I thought you might want to join us, get your mind off of what has been going on."

"No can do Scott." Everyone looked at Peter. "The Social Worker is stopping by to see if Derek and I are suitable guardians for Camren."

"Wait I thought you were the one listed as guardian."

"About that..." Camren was done being pushed off onto others. He rinsed out his bowl and grabbed his coat.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To visit my mom." 

* * *

 

"Why did you leave me with that guy?"

"Who Peter? What's wrong with him?"

"Where do I begin?" This made Julia laugh.

"Mom how...why did you hide it from me?" Julia was happy he called her mom now but it was kind of bittersweet.

"I didn't want to worry you." Camren now had panic attacks due to certain past experiences. Camren rested his head on Julia's hospital bed. Julia smoothed his hair. It wasn't long before he fell asleep. A figure appeared in the doorway. " Derek Hale?"

"Julia Micalis."

"It's been a while. I'm surprised you remember me.

"It is hard not to."

"So what can I do for you Derek?"

"I'm here for Camren. The Social Worker is coming today, and he is going to want to talk to him." 

"Just give him a few more minutes." She smoothed Camren's hair again. "Did he sleep at all last night?" Camren sometimes had terrible nightmares that kept him up all night.

"No."

"I thought as much." She looked at Camren's sleeping face. "Derek may I ask a favor of you?"

"Sure."

"Please try everything in your power to help make this arrangement work. Camren can't go through the system again. He has already given up so much." Derek was quiet. "Please Derek I know you don't owe me anything..." Julia pleaded. Derek moved closer to the two. Camren made a noise close to a growl. Looking at the look on Derek's face she could tell that beyond his hardened persona he actually cared.

"Question"

"Yes Derek?"

"You are going to pull through. Why push for Peter to have guardianship so soon when you will still have time as Camren's guardian?"

"This isn't a push for immediate guardianship rather a push to have him named Camren's guardian after I pass. I don't want Camren to go through the system again." Camren made a noise.  Julia started Petting his head again, which helped the young man.

"What happened to you? You know after you and Peter...?"

"I did what all druids do. I became an emissary for a pack. The same pack Camren's parents were a part of."

"What happened to them?"

"The alpha. She made a decision that cost the pack.

"Does Camren know?"

"That his pack is gone? No. I haven't told him because I myself am still unsure. Member's of the pack are still unaccounted for. Camren is the only one I have been able to find so far and it took me nine years to find him." Camren stirred meaning the conversation was over. Camren jumped when he noticed Derek.

"Visit's over." Derek reached his hand out to help the kid up. Camren would have shoved the hand away, but he knew he needed help due to the fact that his legs had fallen asleep. Derek helped steady him on his feet.

"You didn't have to follow me." Derek ignored the kid.

"Say goodbye we are heading back to the loft." Camren opened his mouth to argue then stopped. It was unwise to argue with the man who was currently providing him with a place to stay. Camren did as he was told and said his goodbyes to Julia.

* * *

If Camren had any choice in the matter he would have turned and left as soon as he saw the Social Worker. That man was responsible for his placement five years ago and for his being trapped there for two years. No matter how much he told himself he could handle it with everything going on in his life he was having difficulty remaining calm. "Hello Camren." The Man greeted him cheerfully. Derek noticed Camren tense up. The Social worker turned back to Peter to talk. He spoke of Camren as a trouble child, a lost cause, his hardest case as no one wanted him. He spoke as though Camren weren't even in the room. "He even lied about his foster father four years ago. Said the man was abusive but we never found any evidence of this being the case." Camren was getting angrier by the minute.

"I think you should leave." Derek warned. He stepped in between Camren and the Social Worker.

"I have not conducted my assessment yet."

"I think my nephew is right. Perhaps you should come back later in the week when we have more time to chat. Perhaps when Julia is feeling up to joining us." Peter showed the man out.

"Calm down."

"I can't." Camren had begun to shift in his anger.

"What is your anchor?"

"Julia." Camren was worried about her which made using her as an anchor difficult at this point. Peter returned to see the state his young charge was in.

"Camren think about the day you moved in with Julia. Think about how you felt. Don't think about now, think about that day." That was the happiest day of his life. Julia had made him feel safe and wanted. he was able to calm down enough to shift back.

"I'm going up to my room." Embarrassed Camren left the room and headed upstairs.

* * *

 

That night after he thought Derek and Peter had gone to bed, Camren came downstairs. He went to open the door when someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Standing in front of him was Derek Hale. "Jesus."

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going out." Derek grabbed his jacket and his keys. He started towards the door.

"Are you coming?"

* * *

Derek drove Camren to the hospital. Although it was late and past normal visiting hours, Melissa worked the night shift and helped Camren get in. She closed the door behind him and moved with Derek to the waiting room.

"He has been helping relieve her pain." Melissa said as she grabbed coffee for both of them. "I think it is helping him as well, seeing her improve." She sipped her coffee.

"How is your husband doing?"

"He is recovering. Thank you again for being there for Scott."

"Of course." Scott had become like family to him and same he for Scott. Finishing his coffee, he grabbed Camren, who thanked Melissa before leaving.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have nothing against social workers. this is just the guy i envisioned him to be and ran with it.  
> evidence was never found due to the werewolf healing factor.  
> I am going to be writing some cannon events into the story line, but i won't completely follow canon, and may diverge quite often.


	6. The Battle Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camren has another dream.This time about Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been super busy with college things

It wasn't long into the night before Derek got the call from Scott. Stiles was missing. He grabbed his coat and keys and was about to head out the door, when he was intercepted by Camren. "You are not coming."

"I want to help." Derek was worried about Stiles. He had become fond of the guy in a brotherly way.

"Fine." He didn't want to waste time arguing with the kid.

"They drove to the hospital where stiles' Jeep was still in the parking lot. Derek and Camren followed stiles' scent to the roof of the hospital. Scott joined them not to long after. It was pretty cold, 20 degrees and it could only get worse. Derek began teaching Scott about smelling pheromones and what it could tell you about a person's state. Camren listened in, learning the lesson along with Scott. He, Like Scott and Derek could smell The stress of Stiles' struggle most likely with himself as there wasn't the scent of any others.

Scott left with Lydia, Sheriff Stilinski, and Aiden. Derek left to go talk with Kira. Camren remained at the hospital with Melissa. "Camren I am going to the police station." He could tell by her tone she was planning to leave him at the hospital.

"I'll go with you."

"No you stay here." Melissa was already off before he could say anything. Camren sat in the waiting room waiting for the others to return, hopefully with Stiles. He thought he saw someone run past him. He got up and followed them to the MRI room. Inside the viewing room he thought he saw Stiles inside the MRI machine.

"Stiles!" Camren yelled trying to get his attention. There was something else in the room, something with bandages around it's head. "Stiles wake up!" Camren began banging on the glass as hard as he could in hopes of getting Stiles' attention. The thing was moving towards Stiles. It pulled Stiles out of the machine, snapped his neck,and dropped his lifeless body on the floor. "STILES!" Camren screamed. The thing turned to face Camren. Camren felt a cold chill down his spine. He stepped back as the creature broke the glass and grabbed his shirt. It pulled him through the window. "LET GO!" Camren struggled as the creature dragged him across the room. "LET GO OF ME!" The creature hoisted him onto the machine. Camren found that for some reason he could no longer move. The creature began unraveling the bandages to reveal..."Stiles?" It...Stiles just smiled and started up the machine Camren entered the MRI machine. He could hear banging. "Stiles! Stiles! Let me out! STILES! PLEASE!" Camren had flashes of images of the roof and and electrical wire snapping, snaking around in the air as if it were alive. He found himself unable to breath wheezing as images still flooded him. The wire flew towards the ground below.

"Camren!" He felt something pull him back. Both him and the other person fell back onto the ground. He realized his surroundings. He was close to the edge of the hospital roof. He turned to see Julia on the ground near him. 

"Camren, Julia." Melissa came running. There was another nurse a male with her. He picked up Julia in order to take her back to her room. Melissa squatted next to Camren who was still pretty shaken. "Camren what happened?" 

"I...I don't know." Melissa could feel him still shaking. 

* * *

"Is Stiles okay?" Melissa had informed him of Stiles' return. He didn't tell her about his dream it would just add fuel to the fire. 

"He is just fine." He could tell she was lying, but he didn't want to call her out on it. She was worried about Stiles.

"Mrs. McCall you should go to Stiles. I will be fine. Truth was he was completely terrified.

"You almost walked off the roof."

"Melissa I have him" Julia said.

"Alright. Push the panic button if he decides to sleep walk again." Melissa left to go be with the Stilinski's and Scott.

* * *

Camren had been pacing worried about Stiles. He now settled into the chair next to his mom due to him annoying Julia with his pacing. He just now noticed the pink carnations near her bed. Carnations were her favorite flower.

"Julia where did you get those?" 

"What? The flowers? I don't know, they were here when I woke up. Why?" Camren went up to the flowers and sniffed them. What he smelled was familiar, terrifyingly so. Camren found himself having a hard time breathing. "Camren?" His chest felt extremely tight, and heavy, like his lungs were filled with rocks. His panic rose and he staggered towards the door. "Camren?!" Julia pushed her panic button as Camren staggered out of the room. Someone blew something into his face. He breathed deeply trying to get oxygen, and breathing in a lot of the substance, It burned in his lungs. He spun around trying to find the person responsible. Instead he saw people running through the halls. No one noticed him save one person.

"Stiles." He croaked. Stiles moved towards him. A chill ran down his spine. That wasn't Stiles. His vision was blurring and he couldn't breath, his lungs on fire. Behind Stiles the elevator opened up to reveal a Japanese woman. He couldn't make out what was initially said but he saw the oni standing behind her. Even though he couldn't move, could barely breath, he felt himself burn with anger. This was the woman responsible for what happened to Julia. He crawled on the floor trying to get away from the thing masquerading as Stiles. In his present state he was definitely no match for it. He didn't get far before he passed out from lack of oxygen.

* * *

Camren came to. The lights overhead were flashing by at a quick pace. There was something on his face. This brought up terrifying memories. He thrashed around trying to escape but arms held him in place. "Camren calm down." That was Melissa's voice. Something pricked his arm and everything felt heavy.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so not sure myself if this was the true direction I wanted to take this chapter. please let me know what you think so i might be able to improve the story.


	7. The Past catches up to us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camren wakes up, Isaac is in a coma, the Nogitsune is running around in Stiles body. It couldn't get worse, or could it?

Camren woke a day later. Scott had stepped in. "Is everyone okay?" Camren croaked. His throat was extremely dry. Scott handed him a glass of water. "Scott who is hurt?" 

"Isaac. He was badly burned and he isn't healing. He's still unconscious." There was silence.

"Where is Stiles?" The look on Scott's face said it all. "Scott something is wrong with him. He seemed different when I last saw him."

"I know." His vision had come true. The Nogitsune had won.

* * *

The next day Camren was discharged from the hospital. Melissa took him to Derek's loft after she and Scott had visited Isaac. He headed upstairs to get changed as Melissa was going to drive him to school. Thank goodness for werewolf healing factor. When he came outside Melissa had gone and Peter had pulled up his car. "Get in."

"Where's Melissa?"

"I decided to take you. I need to go there anyway." Camren slid in to the passenger seat next to Peter. 

When they got to school Camren ran up to Scott, Ethan, and Aiden as soon as Peter had parked the car.

"What are you doing with that guy?" Aiden asked.

"He's been living with Peter and Derek." Scott explained.

"That has to be rough."

"It's really not too bad." He hadn't spent much time with them, with everything that had been going on. They entered the school, and Camren left the group to go to his locker. When he looked up from his locker he saw Lydia standing near him staring at the end of the hall. "Lydia what are you looking at?" He looked and saw Peter talking with Lydia's mother. "Lydia wait." She began moving towards Peter. "Lydia." He could tell from her heart beat she was worried and scared. He worried that something might happen between her and Peter. When Lydia reached her mom all Peter had done was talk to her about hearing tests, and gave her mother his number. Seeing that Lydia was okay he headed to class.

* * *

 

Gym that day was running the cross country trails. His class were dressed in sweats to fight the cold. Kira and that guy Ethan liked were in his class. When the coach signaled to start, the guy, Danny, was in the lead. He was probably a sprinter, not the best for cross country running. It didn't take long for Kira to overtake him. She was definitely enjoying the speed that came with being a kitsune. Camren also passed Danny, his werewolf speed helping him, but try as he might he couldn't catch up to Kira. He ran on her heels. They were so far ahead of everyone else. Ahead of him he saw Scott grab Kira and swing her around dispersing the access momentum. Perhaps it was because he was and alpha, but the velocity at which Kira was running, should have knocked him on his ass. Camren leaned to his side and slid towards them stopping right in front of them.

"What's going on?"

"There are traps ahead."

"Like animal traps?"

"Yes." Stiles came up with coach. He pulled a chain from the ground, but that was it, a chain. Camren kept his distance from Stiles. Although this seemed like the old Stiles, something just felt wrong about him. The coach tripped a wire and was shot in the abdomen. Everyone ran towards coach. Scott and Stiles were immediately assisting to stop the bleeding, and to try and keep the coach calm. Someone called 911. Coach kept asking someone to pull the arrow out. Camren saw Scott take away some of the coach's pain. It looked like it was hurting Scott. Camren was going to step forward to maybe stop Scott, but Scott stopped on his own. He looked okay but Camren wasn't so sure that he was.

Stiles was reunited with his Dad while coach was loaded into the ambulance. all of the students headed back to school, gym was over for today.

* * *

Near the end of the school day when people were supposed to be getting on the buses, there was a commotion. Camren was about to walk home when he noticed the commotion and moved closer. He could hear people whispering something about a bomb. While listening in Camren heard a sound. The sound of his name being called from the school. Camren ran into the school. In the hall was someone Camren prayed he would never see again. Camren started having short flashbacks to five years ago. He could feel his chest tightening, his breath shortening, panic rising. He fell to his knees unable to breath properly. The man started walking towards Camren. Camren pulled himself back trying to distance himself from the man. He felt helpless, as helpless as he had 5 years ago. He didn't make it far, his difficulty breathing prevented him from doing so. The man bent down to be level with Camren. "Hello again son."

* * *

"Hey you! Get away from him!" A teacher came running towards them. His tormentor left leaving Camren still on the ground. The teacher helped Camren up. "Are you okay?" 

"Yes. Thank you." One of the deputy's who had been outside dealing with the bomb threat came towards them. The teacher mist have called before confronting his tormentor. The teacher gave a description of his tormentor to the deputy and pointed in the direction he had run off. The deputy radioed in the information.

"School will be closed for the rest of the day due to the bomb threat. How are you getting home?"

"I can walk"

"No you were just attacked. I will take you home." Offered the teacher.

* * *

The teacher dropped him off at the loft. Camren found Peter unconscious on the floor. He could smell that Lydia and Allison had been there. Peter groaned. Camren helped him to the couch. "So I'm guessing you got on Allison's bad side."

"She's just like her aunt." Peter mumbled. Camren noticed the claws in the wooden brace.

"What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." Camren didn't pres the subject. He pulled out the claws, careful so as to not damage them, and brought them over to Peter, who took them. Peter pocketed the claws. Camren grabbed a Ziploc bag and filled it with ice. he brought this to Peter.

"For the headache." Peter mumbled thanks. Sure he would be okay Camren headed up to his room. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it is so late. it has been a combination of comprehensive exams, and writers block. I will try to get what i have out but at the point i am i might have to put it on the back burner till i can figure the story out while i work on other fanfics. Thank you so much for reading and i will try to get over writers block as soon as possible.


	8. The surprise reuinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camren's stalker makes his move

Later on that evening Peter received a call from the hospital. "Thank you. I will be there shortly." Camren came down the stairs.

"Is everything alright?"

"Julia is being released. She wanted to go home tonight." Peter grabbed his jacket and keys. "Grab your things and meet me at the car." Camren didn't have much to pack. Most of his things were still at the house. He ran to the car and slid into the passenger seat. He was amazed at how close he had allowed himself to get to Peter. He felt safe with the Hale's and although he had only been with them a short time, he felt a form of attachment to them.

At the hospital, Camren waited in the car while Peter went to get Julia. Peter wheeled her out to his car and with Camren's help assisted her into the vehicle. They drove back to the house, where Julia and Camren lived. The police had taken all the evidence they needed and had left the house as it was. The house was a mess and the blood stains were still there. Camren helped Julia into the house and had to avoid the things that had been thrown on the ground during the altercation with the oni. He helped her upstairs to her room. Peter stayed with her while Camren deposited his things in his room. He noticed his room had been searched, all of his belongings were thrown about his room. The smell in the room was not the same as the rest of the house. Camren put it to the back of his mind as he went back to Julia and Peter.

* * *

Peter went home not long after. While Julia slept Camren began picking up the house. He had a garbage bag filled with the things that had broken. He had attempted to salvage what he could. The blood stains were not coming out of the carpeting, and two of the windows had been broken. The police had put up plastic to keep the crime scene from being disturbed. Camren began sweeping up the broken window glass. he was too focused on his task and his attacker too light on their feet. He felt the sting as electricity ran through his body. He fell to the floor convulsing.

"Hello again Camren." He felt another sting and blackness enveloped him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i just really can not come up with an ending i liked. i am really sorry to leave it so unfinished for so long and this really isn't a very good ending. I am so sorry, i just lost inspiration near the end and everything i kept writing just sucked.

**Author's Note:**

> so i could not find the eye color for an omega so i wrote them like a beta's. his are not blue due to him not taking innocent life.


End file.
